Born of a Blood Traitor
by GreyLionDiva
Summary: "This is my husband, it's my fault he's after us," Katherine gave a final shove of her friend and her daughter into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder.  Emma watched with regret as the green flames swallowed her and the child that clung to her.


**So I just made a few changes to this becuase I had some awesome ideas that wouldn't make sense with what I had.**

**AND we all know that I do not own anything, only my OC :P actually probably only half of her tbh because of her heritage/back story and I'll just shut up know :p**

* * *

><p>Born of a Blood Traitor<br>Prologue  
>October 3 1981<p>

"Emma, take Aletheia and go," the dark-haired lady of 24 handed her small child over to her childhood friend.

"Katherine, this is your child, you go!" Emma tried pushing the child back towards her mother.

"And this is my husband, it's my fault he's after us," with that Katherine gave a final shove of her friend and her daughter into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder.

Emma watched with regret as the green flames swallowed her and the child.

"I will look after her till the end."

July1989

There was a tap at the window followed by the hoot of an owl. Aletheia, now 11, trotted over to the window and moved the curtain to the side where she found a small tawny owl tapping on the glass. Unconsciously the dark–haired girl opened the window to let the bird in.

"Aletheia, is someone at the door?" the child was startled by the call of her God Mother.

"No, but there is an owl in the sitting room," the bird sat there on the coffee table examining the girl in front of it.

"There's a what?" Emma came into the sitting room drying her hands on a tea towel. She jumped in surprise, "Aletheia dear, take the note from his beak." Emma stroked the bird as it jumped onto her arm.

Aletheia, with her large ocean blue eyes looked oddly at her guardian and slowly reached out to take out the note. As soon as the note was released, the tawny owl took off and flew out the open window.

"You read it dear, I'll get us a cup of tea," Aletheia sat down while her godmother exited the room.

With a shaking hand this ordinary girl unraveled the letter that would change her life.

Dear Miss Aletheia Dolohov,

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_ Deputy Headmistress

"Aunty, what's Hogwarts?" The ginger haired lady returned back into the room holding a tray of tea and cakes followed by a trunk, floating on it's own.

"What? How is that flying? Aunty, what?" Aletheia was shaking, she was scared and she was confused.

"Aletheia," she turned towards her godchild. "I am what you would call a witch, I can do magic. And your parents were also a witch and wizard. You come from a family with a long history of magic," there was no amusement in her eyes as she began telling the child about the magical world hidden behind the non-magical people or as she explained, 'muggles'. She talked about Hogwarts and how it was a school for magically gifted children.

"Do you remember anything of the night your mother died?"

"I remember explosions. I remember mum, pushing me away and her turning her back, then a green light."

"Your mother, she met your father at Hogwarts, he was in our year at school. I still remember the day your mother ran up to me, it was just after I had just finished ancient runes and she had come from divination. She came up to me jumping around, yelling that Antonin had asked her on a date to Hogsmede that weekend. Well your mother had been in love with that boy since first year," Emma gave a slight chuckle at the memory. "They were sweethearts since the end of their 5th year. There was only one thing wrong with that boy, he believed in blood purity and joined a group of evil witches and wizards called Death Eaters after he left school. Despite this, your mother loved him very much and they got married. Soon after, you were born." Emma ventured into the trunk sitting in front of her and pulled out a photo album filled with moving pictures.

Aletheia tried handing back the photo album but her godmother just pushed it back into her hands, "I have no need for it. You keep it dear. Now where was I? Oh yes… Should I start from the beginning dear? Your mother and I grew up together, my mum was a witch and went to Hogwarts with your Grandmother, they were best friends like your mum and me, we were practically sisters. We got sorted into different houses; I was in Ravenclaw, the house of wit and learning and your mum in Gryffindor, the house of the courage and bravery. We were still sisters despite the house differences. We eventually made other friends too, your mum made friends with a pair of twins, they were the pranksters of the school. Then your mum fell in love with the wrong man. We always thought she'd end up with one of the twins but it ended up being a Slytherin, the house of blood purity and you know how that turned out.

You were born and the war was getting worse. Your mother started opposing your father, not approving of the things he was doing, especially after he told her we couldn't be friends because I am only a half-blood, my mother was a witch and my father a muggle, Antonin never really like me because of it. One day she was sick of it and finally left him, taking you with her. This was at the end of 1980. By this time I had joined a group that opposed people like your father called the Order of the Phoenix with some other people like the Prewitt twins. Because Katherine left your father, she was labeled as a blood-traitor. For nearly eight months your mother was on the run from the Death Eaters. In August of 81 the Order took in your mother after Death Eaters came after her at your Aunty Marlene's house. Your father showed up with 10 others and killed the members of the McKinnion family that was still alive up until then.

You two were back on the run before Katherine ended up on my doorstep on the 3rd of October 1981. She tried convincing me to take you and bring you up away from her to protect you from your father. I managed to con her into taking you with her because I had no idea to raise a child. Just as she was about to leave, Death Eaters showed up at my door. We ran inside and tried to get to the kitchen to floo out. Just as we were about to get out, he took hold of your mother, she couldn't get away from him so she did the first thing that came to her mind; sacrificing herself so that you and I could get away. The last thing I saw Katherine furiously dueling with Antonin as we flooed out. Your mother was the best dueler I knew. She was the school champion in 6th and 7th year after all."

Aletheia, who had been flicking through the photo album and had come to a page with a picture of a girl around the age of 17, smiling, holding a golden cup. The girl in the picture looked as if she could have been an older sister of Aletheia, there were only a few slight differences between the two. Aletheia, like her mother was on the shorter side, being slightly shorter than average. The two had wavy hair down to their mid-backs, Katherine's was dirty blonde, which always hung loose around her while Aletheia had very dark hair that she preferred to tie back to keep out of her face. They both had round faces, making them seem young and innocent but their eyes gave them away, the older lady's eyes in a soft blue was filled with knowledge and compassion while her daughter had eyes that copied her mother but would often spark with mischief. Both of them had very petite features but not very skinny, the two were at a healthy size and had a few more curves than some would of their size, but this added to their adorableness. While the two looked very much the same, Aletheia had freckles scattered across her face showing her love of the outdoors while her mother had more fair skin that showed her tedious study habits.

"I brought us here after leaving that house. This is the house, which I grew up. Many generations of my family have lived here. I raised you as a muggle just as I was but I did it to protect you from the wizarding world. I was scared that your father would try to find you and take you away. He did try looking for you but soon after the Death Eaters were taken down with the downfall of You-Know-Who and he was sent to Azkaban."

It was a lot to take in as Aletheia sat there silently.

"What happened to the twins?" she asked quietly.

"Not long after we escaped the two were out on a mission for the Order when they ran into Antonin and decided to take matters into their own hands. It took 5 Death Eaters to take them down, but they went down fighting for your mum."

"So my dad, he's still alive?" She wouldn't look at her godmother who had been keeping a large part of her life a secret for eight years.

"Yes in Azkaban, a secure prison that holds many other Death Eaters."

"Can I meet him?" the longs bangs of Aletheia's hair covered her face.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

Aletheia was quiet as she stood and picked up the photo album. "I'll just be in my room."

Aletheia sat in her room reading the letter over and over again. Looking at all the photos, this child raised as a muggle couldn't get over the fact that magical photos moved like a movie. Out of all these photos, there was one that stood out the most; it was of a young lady and a toddler. The little girl was in the arms of the lady, the two where laughing and swinging around. Aletheia took the photo out of the album and turned it over, reading the scribble on the back:

_Katherine and Aletheia_

_September 30 1981_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Let me know what you guys think, any ideas I should throw in there, the next chapter should be up this time next week, just rewriting it as we speak. OH AND looking for some OC cameos because there cannont be enough background characters that pop up every now and then, so just submit a short bio that includes basic looks, basic personality and what house they belong to/what year.**


End file.
